


Making New Friends

by BattleRavyn



Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blowjobs, M/F, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleRavyn/pseuds/BattleRavyn
Summary: It's the beginning of spring and hormones are in the air, when Desmond meets an interesting pair of cousins.
Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752913
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slight deviation from the norm of Des hooking up with dudes on campus.

It was spring and the start of a new semester when Nathanial and I were walking around the campus, checking out the new arrivals. We spent the morning watching all the hullabaloo with new students moving into the dorms, sad mamas bidding their little darlings sobbing fare-thee-wells, and siblings ribbing each other.  
Nathanial had taken off to check with the faculty about something or other, so I was left to my own devices for the moment. I sat under one of the many trees, meticulously planted here on the quad, just basking in the sun, on one of the rare days where it’d made an appearance. I sat there, eyes closed and had just begun to day dream, when suddenly something, no, make that someone, plopped themselves in my lap. Before I even had a chance to open my eyes a soft pair of lips were upon mine. Hands came up and blocked my view when I tried to see who this was.  
I could have easily pulled them away, but thought to follow along with whatever game was being played. I immediately noted that the person on my lap was definitely female, when she leaned forward and her breasts brushed against my chest. I could also smell the scent she wore. Something floral, but not a light one. It was a darker, more earthy scent. Somehow it reminded me of sex, in its rawest form.  
She removed her hands from my eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck, taking the kiss deeper. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the unknown. She started grinding herself against my lap, causing things to wake up and rise to attention. I placed my hands on her hips, learning her body just by touch alone. She let out a husky chuckle and continued to rock herself in my lap. As much fun as it was being dominated by a strange woman, my curiosity started to get the better of me, and I had a sudden, deep desire to see the face that belonged to this bold female.  
As I began to open my eyes, I heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

“Oy, Gemma,” it called. “You always seem to find the good ones, don’t you?”

My eyes fully snapped open, but I was only able to make out about a third of her profile, as she was looking over her shoulder at the speaker. What I did see, threatened to take my breath away. She was stunning, with a thick curtain of strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulders, across her back. She had a smattering of freckles dancing across her nose and high cheekbones. She then swung her eyes back to me, and my gaze was met with a pair of startlingly beautiful, violet eyes, under a pair of perfectly arched brows. They were actually a purplish hue, not blue. I had never seen eyes that color before.  
She then turned back to the speaker. With a smile on her face.

“Are you jealous, Luci, that I found him first?” She turned back to me, winking, running her hand down my chest.

“Get off the poor boy, you hussy. And let us properly introduce ourselves.”

With a small pout, Gemma disengaged herself from my lap, and in a fluid movement stood up, stretching her arms above her head. The movement caused her pert breasts to press tightly against her shirt and I could tell, pretty clearly, that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She then rested her hands on her hips, just above the low rise of her jeans. 

“Sorry about that mate. I can’t take her anywhere. Here, allow me to help you up.”

A hand was suddenly in my field of vision, stretched out to help me regain my feet. The hand was attached to a well-built man with pale, icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and a large, smiling mouth. I saw his own eyes take in my measure, traveling from my head, down. I reached over and allowed him to pull me up. As I was standing, brushing off my trousers, I saw Nathanial come jogging up behind the pair. 

“Desmond, there you are. Oh, I see you already met Lucien and Gemma.”

“Not yet, dear boy. We were just getting to it.”

Lucien still had ahold of my hand, and dropped his back, to clutch at my fingers. He then made a flourishing bow, much like a dandy of old. 

“Lucien Hastings at your service. And this shameless minx beside me, is my cousin, Gemma Crowley. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Desmond.”

I half expected him to kiss my hand after that flowery introduction. I looked between the two, before turning my confused gaze to Nathanial. He laughed, before he threw his arms around Gemma, grabbing her in a tight hug, spinning her around. He then released Gemma, before moving to Lucien, and pulled him in for one of the same, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“They dated for about two months, last year,” Gemma said, sidling up beside me.

So, that explained the exuberant greetings. I was guessing that it had ended on good terms, since I detected no bitterness in their meeting. Nathanial then turned back towards the two of us, his arm casually draped over Lucien’s shoulders.

“Luc, Gem, this is my roommate, Desmond Cromwell.” He said, beaming.

“Pleased to meet you. Both of you,” I said.

“Now that introductions are over with, what brings you to campus, Gemma?” Nathaniel asked.

“Just wanted to check out the new meat arriving, is all.” She grinned.

“Gemma goes to an all-girls school a few towns over,” Lucien explained, throwing an arm around her. “And with all that estrogen flying about, poor Gemma here, gets a bit deprived for male companionship.” His hand reached down and tweaked her nipple. “So, she will tart herself up, and descend upon my poor person, using me, as her personal pimp, to find a new conquest.”

Gemma reached over and smacked Lucien on the chest.

“Oy, do be quiet you. You’ll scare this poor man off, with such talk. He doesn’t know us well enough yet, to realize you’re only joking.”

“Ow. You, vicious woman.” He said, rubbing the spot she had hit. Turning to Nathanial he said, “You see what I have to put up with? She’s so abusive.”

Nathaniel just laughed harder at their banter. 

“You know, you deserve it most of the time, don’t you?” he said, slowly shaking his head, as his chuckles died down.

Lucien then came staggering over to me, with the overly dramatic gesture of his hands clutching his heart, and flung him arms around me. 

“Oh, I’m cut to the quick, I am. How could you, Nathanial. What’s wrong with the world today, when a man can’t count on a former lover to take his side, against a man-eating harpy, such as that one? Oh, woe is me. You’d never do that to me, would you, Desmond?”

At the pitiable look on his face, that was so obviously staged, I couldn’t help but start laughing myself. He let out a hugely heavy sigh, and dropped his head against my neck, pretending to sob. By then both Nathanial and Gemma were clutching their sides from laughter.  
My laughter was suddenly cut off, when I felt him quickly lick my neck. His hand also dropped down, and made a small darting grab on my still semi-erect crotch. He palmed me quickly, his body obscuring his actions. With a smirk, he broke away. 

“It appears there’s no hope for me to be found here, then.” He said, latching on to Gemma’s wrist. “Come on, you little trollop, we have things to see, other people to do.”

I could only stare after the crazy whirlwind that was Lucien, Gemma waving her farewells over her shoulder, as he hauled her away across the quad.

That evening Nathanial and I were getting ready to go to a party, that was hosted by none other than, the notorious Lucien, himself. He had shot a quick text to Nathanial informing him of the event, with explicit instructions that I come as well. 

“Are they always like that?” I asked, as I pulled on my shirt.

“Who, Lucien and Gemma?”

“Yeah.”

“Most of the time. But you got to see them in rare form today. Don’t let the banter fool you. They’re very close, if you know what I mean?” he said, with a wink.

“But… But they’re cousins,” I sputtered.

“Only by marriage. So, nothing weird there. That’s how Lucien explained it, anyways.”

“But I thought you and he used to date?”

“Oh, Lucien is one hundred percent bisexual. He’s very gender fluid when it comes to his lovers. That’s probably why we didn’t work out. I’m only into guys, but he goes wherever his cock leads him.”

“Huh.” Was all I could to say to that bit of info.  
“Speaking of cocks, I noticed both of them checking you out earlier today. I don’t know if I should be jealous or not.” He said, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You know we don’t have a strictly monogamous relationship, Nathanial.” I said, looking at him over my shoulder

“Oh, I know,” he said, giving me a quick kiss. “But I also know how those two can be, and I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t give you a head’s up. They can be very competitive when pursuing a person they both like. Guy or girl.”

I let that warning churn over in my brain as we headed out, to Lucien’s party.

You could hear the music from the street as we walked up the brick-lined walkway, leading to a two-story house. People were hanging out on the porch, drinking and chatting. There was a rare mix of both genders present, and I felt an immediate shift in the atmosphere from other parties I had attended while here at college. There was a heightened level of sexual tension in the air, as both groups met and mingled. 

“The girls must be Gemma’s doing.” Nathanial mused, as we headed through the door. 

People were everywhere the eye could see. Standing in the entryway, packed in the hall, and even on the stairwell. Every room was full, almost to capacity. It made walking through the crowd difficult, but we finally managed to make our way to the kitchen, where our host had set up shop as the acting bartender. 

“Nathanial, Desmond, you made it.” He said smiling, widely, shouting to be heard above the music. “Pick your poison.”

We both sidled up to the counter to see what the options were. Lucien, while efficiently pouring drinks, had a slightly ‘off’ quality to his movements. I realized then, that he was already, mostly buzzed. He handed up some crazy concoction of alcohol and soda. 

“Here you go lads. The house specialty. Drink up.” 

As we both tentatively took our first sips, Lucien threw back a quick shot, before handing a beer to another guest. We collected our drinks and made our way back through the rooms, nodding and smiling at friends and acquaintances alike. Nathanial was soon snagged but a classmate, and dragged away to settle a dispute about one of the topics discussed in a recent lecture. Left to my own devices, I stood leaning against a door jam, taking in the scene, casually nursing on my drink. I had no idea what was in it, but it was strong. I noticed a small group of girls out of the periphery of my vision. They started to make their way closer to me, but stopped when I had Gemma suddenly twining herself around me. One glare from her, and the little trio turned away. 

“Hey, darling. I was wondering if you were ever going to show,” she purred in my ear.

“Hi Gemma. Great party you have here.”

“It’s all Lucien’s doing. No one can resist one of his soirees. But I’m bored down here. Why don’t we head upstairs where it’s quieter and we can get to know each other better?” She said, rubbing her hand over my crotch as she spoke.

Taking my hand in hers, she led me up the stairs to one of the rooms, towards the back of the house. She shut the door firmly behind us, after we had entered the room. It was a decently spacious bedroom, with a King-sized bed dominating most of the space, but with enough room to still move about comfortably. The earlier, blaring, music was more muffled in here.  
She took my now empty glass out of my hand and set it, along with hers, down on a dresser. She then turned to me, dragging my head close, and began to ravish my mouth. Her hands were everywhere. In my hair, under my shirt, and soon at my belt. I broke away, backing up, while I tried to catch my breath.  
She smiled seductively, and I watched as she unzipped her strapless dress. It fell unimpeded to her feet, as she stepped out of it, completely naked except for the three inch red heels she wore. She was completely shaved down below, and had high full breasts, that rose proudly from her chest. She slowly stalked toward me in that seductive way women walk, a slow sway to her hips, one foot crossing over the other. Her tongue came out to slowly lick its way across her full lips. I backed up even more, trying to wrap my head around the situation.  
I hadn’t noticed that in her slow pursuit of me, that she had maneuvered us to the bed. It was only when the back of my knees met the edge of the mattress, I realized where I was in relation to the room. The unexpected bump, paired with the 'poison' offered up by Lucien, was just enough to knock me slightly off balance, and she used my instability against me, launching herself upon my chest, knocking us both on top of the bed. She then swooped in, and reclaimed my mouth.  
I had never had a woman behave this aggressively towards me before, and I was at a loss as how to proceed. She sat up, her hips aligned with mine, and yanked my shirt off over my head. Her hands came down and started caressing my chest, running over the pectorals, skimming my nipples. She ducked her head back down, and started going to work on my neck, while her hips began that slow roll in my lap. 

“Mmmm, you smell and taste so good,” she purred, in my ear. “And, if this isn’t perfectly clear to you by now; We’re fucking tonight.”

I could feel the heat of her already wet pussy penetrating my fly, as she gyrated in my lap, working herself against my growing erection. She started licking her way down my jaw, across my chin, and back up the other side, ending with a small bite under my left ear. Her touch on that erogenous zone, brought a moan out of me, as a shiver to raced down my spine, and my nipples stood at attention.  
I became tired of being a passive participant in all this, and decided to take a more active role. I wrapped my hand in her hair, palming her scalp and quickly sat up, forcing her upright right along with me. With my hand still fisted in her hair, I forced her head back, exposing the smooth column of her neck. Turnabout was fair play I decided, and went to work on her neck, licking and nipping along its line.  
While it had been almost a year since I had been with a woman, some things you just don’t forget. I remembered how my ex used to get really excited when I would bite her earlobe, and I tried it with Gemma. She let out a husky moan, and started rubbing her generous breasts against my chest. That reminded me; I hadn’t feasted on a good globe in a while. Still using her hair as my leverage, I bent her even farther back and took a taught peak in my mouth. I sucked the nipple in deep, slightly biting down, swirling my tongue around and around the hard nub. She brought her hands up to my head, and crushed me even tighter against her, panting from my oral ministrations.

Her hips kept up that rocking rhythm, rubbing against my rock-hard cock. Her panting breath began picking up speed as she rolled and popped in time to the movements of my tongue. I ran my tongue across to the other one, this time biting down more forcefully when I encountered the nipple. A shudder rippled through her body and she let out a long wail, suddenly cumming in my arms.  
That was another first for me. I had never had a woman cum just from nipple play before. She fell limp against my chest, catching her breath for a moment. I could feel the tremors rippling up her thighs as she gripped me between her knees. 

“Damn baby, you’re one of the only other guys to ever get me off that way,” she panted on my neck. “But let’s get you out of these pants. I want your cock buried deep in my pussy next time I cum.”

She lifted off me, and I stood up to finish disrobing. I observed a rather noticeable wet spot on the front of my jeans, where she had been sitting. I guess I would have a little reminder of tonight on my walk home later.  
As I turned back around to face Gemma, she leaned forward and took my cock into her mouth. Nathanial had gotten me into the habit of shaving off my pubes because less hair caused less water resistance when swimming, and my hairless form seemed to please her. She kept swallowing my cock down until her nose met the base. It was an amazing view to look down and see my knob completely disappear behind those plump lips without any hair to obscure the visual. I was also delighted to meet someone else who seemed to lack a gag reflex, as she took my full eight and a half inches deep into her throat.  
She came back up slowly, her tongue sliding along the underside, lathing my rod fully. Her hands came up and she gripped generous handfuls of my ass, as she went to work, sucking me down before that slow return to the tip. She pleasured me with her mouth for a few minutes, her hands kneading my ass, before one came around and started massaging my balls. On her next pass up, she looked up at me. 

“Just so you know, I’m clean and on birth control, so feel free to cum whenever and wherever you want, okay Big Boy?”

Before I could answer her, she was once again bouncing her head along my shaft. Her mouth and hand were doing a terrific job bringing me closer to the edge, but what pushed me over was when she reached around and suddenly inserted a finger right into my man canal. I let out a hoarse shout and grabbed her head, forcing myself deeper into her throat, shooting my load down that wet tunnel. She took it all down, swallowing it greedily.  
Gemma pulled back, letting my cock slide out, cleaning it fully. I was so distracted by the oral performance I had failed to notice that another person had join us in the room. 

“Bravo sweetheart. You took that load like a pro.” Lucien said, with a slow clap. “But you, horrid slut, I can’t believe you started without me.” He continued. “Oh well, better late than never I suppose.”

My head swiveled around, and I watched as Lucien walked towards us, removing his clothes as he approached. He was already hard and his turgid shaft bounced with each step he took. He reached up, grabbing a handful of my own hair, and dragged my head back, ramming his tongue into my mouth. My head was spinning as Lucien ravaged my mouth, much like Gemma had earlier. His tongue was as equally talented as hers, as they met and slithered around each other.  
Gemma rose to her feet and crawled up onto the bed.

“Are you two going keep making out, or are you going to join me?” She purred, looking at us over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of part 1, where things really begin to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised dear readers, part 2. I think I let you suffer long enough. Although 24 hours isn't really that long.... BTW did I mention how much I love Lucien in my last note? Because I totally do. He's probably one of my favorite creations.

I watched as Gemma leaned forward, displaying her moist sex for our eyes, and reached down between her legs, running a finger down her wet slit. She moaned at her own touch and rocked her hips a little.

“One of you better get over here and shove your hard cock in my wet pussy and fuck me, before I get bored,” she demanded.

I looked over at Lucien and he gestured for me to proceed him. 

“I’ve been there enough times in our teens. You take a crack at her, mate.”

I approached her, and she reached back between her legs to wrap her hand around me, bringing me closer. I replaced her hand with my own and teased her opening with my head, rubbing it back and forth. She moaned and tried to make me enter by backing her hips up, but I pulled slightly back. I was going to be in control of this, and I let her know by smacking her plump bottom. She groaned, dropping her head to the mattress.  
So, she likes it a little rough, I thought. This ought to be real fun. With my left hand, I continued to tease her with my cock, sliding up and down, before I rested it against her hard clit, wiggling it quickly. She moaned again and twitched her hips against me. I gave her ass another good smack, and then two more for good measure. She was panting, hard by this point.  
I ran my right hand down the bow of her spine, once again tangling my hand in her long hair. I brought her head up, just as I rammed my raging cock home. She cried out, her whole-body trembling as the sudden invasion. I grabbed her hip with my left hand and pounded into her, my right still controlling her head.  
She squealed and moaned as I fucked her. Her hands flexed against the blankets, trying to find something to anchor her, as I rode her, hard. Lucien came around to the other side of the bed, lazily stroking his own cock, and climbed up, kneeling before her. I released enough of her hair, to allow her to start going down on him, but kept a tight enough grip to make it impossible to fully deep throat him. It was fun to be in control of two people and their pleasure.  
I would guide her head down to take him all the way in, but then reel her back up, only allowing about half his length to disappear between those succulent lips. Lucien locked eyes with me, enjoying my mastery of Gemma. I could feel Gemma’s muscles begin fluttering along my shaft, and I knew she was getting close to cumming again.

“You’ll cum, when I say you can cum,” I growled in her ear, pulling her off Lucien’s cock. 

She shuddered at my words, her eyes closing in ecstasy, and I guided her head back down to Lucien’s waiting cock. She moaned and sighed around his hard member, as I thrusted into her. Every time I would feel those flutters, I would back down, slowing the pace of my thrusts, waiting for her to calm down, before picking up speed again.  
I knew I was frustrating the hell out of her, and decided to finally give her the Big O. 

“Are you ready to cum yet, you filthy whore?” I demanded.

I released her hair, and grabbed her other hip, digging my fingers into her flesh. I started fucking her hard, really pounding into her juicy quim, my balls swinging forward to slap against her hard, little clit. She cried out again and braced herself against Lucien’s thighs as I rode her. The sounds of slapping flesh and her squeals mingled against the muted music from downstairs as the party raged on below us.  
“Oh, God. Oh, yes. Fuck me, Desmond, fuuuuck meee!” She cried out. “I’m gonna cum, oh, fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

I kept up the pace, as I felt her go, and she screamed her release. I continued to drill her, drawing out her orgasm, making it last longer. I kept going for so long that I felt a second one wash over her, and she moaned deep and raw, as her whole body shuddered from the explosion. Her second orgasm triggered my own, and I rammed home one last time, spending myself deep in her pussy. I pulled out, letting her roll to the side as we both caught our breaths, a fine sheen of sweat covering us.  
Lucien has watched the whole scene play out, stroking himself, a look of raw lust on his face. As I caught my breath, I finally had a moment to take in his size, and I liked what I saw. While he wasn’t especially girthy, he was long, about seven inches, and the head tapered off, like a spear. I suddenly wanted to have that length deep in my own throat.  
I crawled fully up onto the bed, and approached him on all fours, as he leaned against the footboard. I watched that hand glide up and down the shaft for a moment and licked my lips in the anticipation of feeling it against my tongue.

“Want any help with that?” I asked. 

He tipped it towards me in invitation, and I wasted no time in taking him deep into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his length as I took him in, down to the hilt, before drawing back up along the shaft. He moaned, his eyes closing tightly. Grabbing the shaft, I came back up to the tip, and ran my tongue around and under the frenulum. He hissed in a breath, and his eyes shot open as I deep-throated him again. I used my left hand to cup and start gently squeezing his sack.  
During this time, Gemma had regained her energy and had come up behind me. I felt her hands running down and over my lower back and ass I pleasured Lucien. I shifted a little, splaying my legs wider. She then spread my cheeks and began rubbing her fingers around and around my hole. Her hand was then replaced by her mouth, and she began to lick me, long and slow, teasing around the opening. She kept it up for a bit, before I felt her pry gently at the muscle, slowing opening it. As I felt her tongue enter me, I groaned deep in my throat, the vibration wrapping around Lucien’s cock as it danced in my mouth.  
Suddenly, with no warning, he came, pumping hot jizz deep into my throat. I kept sucking, milking him as he spent himself, and I drank his salty cream down. He shuddered under me, and wrapped his hand in my hair, palming my scalp. He brought my head up off him, and kissed me, rubbing his tongue along mine, tasting his own flavor still left there.  
I grunted as I felt Gemma’s tongue penetrate me deeper. I had been so distracted by Lucien I had momentarily forgotten she was here. She quickly reminded me of her presence, though, as she reached between my legs and began stroking me hard again, her tongue buried deep in my asshole.  
I began to stiffen up immediately from the double stimulation, and I was soon standing at full attention, ready to go once again.  
Gemma leaned back against the pillows, spreading her knees wide apart, and beckoned me closer with her finger, and seductive smile upon her face. 

“Come here, sexy. I’m not done with you yet.”

I moved over to her on my knees and sank myself deep into her waiting pussy. Our juices had mixed, leaving her love cave well lubricated, and I started thrusting long and slow. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my hips, clutching at my shoulders.  
I reared back grabbing her legs and hitched her higher onto my lap, as I bottomed out inside her. Her back bowed, and she threw her head back, arching her neck as I slowly rode her. I used my thumb to start rubbing her swollen clit and I watched her face as she reveled in the pleasure.  
There was nothing sexier than a woman getting off because of you. And I enjoyed the visual as I rubbed and stroked her to another orgasm.  
As I slowly fucked Gemma, feeling a fresh spurt of lubrication, I felt Lucien come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my chest, his hands playing with my nipples, and kissed my neck, watching over my shoulder as my rod sank in and out of her wet pussy.

“Ever had a cock in your ass, while fucking a hot piece before?” He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head in the negative. The visual played through my mind, causing my cock to swell a little more, and Gemma to writhe against me as more of my meat stretched her tight hole.

“Then this is your night for new experiences. I’m going to take my hard cock and ram it in your tight, little, ass. Then, I’m going to fuck you, while you fuck her.” He stroked his length between my cheeks teasing it along my wet hole, emphasizing his words.

A shudder rippled through my body at his lascivious promise, causing Gemma to cry out as another orgasm rippled along her pussy canal. As she lay there panting, Lucien leaned to the side and I heard a drawer slide open then close. I then felt the cold gel of the lubricant being spread over my ass and down my crack. He squirted more on the tips of his fingers, and pushed me forwards over Gemma. I spread my legs more, to give him better access, and I felt those long, lubed fingers enter my man cave.  
He slowly penetrated me, rubbing and stroking, loosening the muscles, working the lube deep inside as he spread his fingers. I heard him covering his own cock in lube, before he removed his hand and started firmly, yet steadily, pushing against my back door. He reached over, grabbing my hip with his left hand, drawing me back into him, using his right to guide himself deep inside me. We both groaned as I felt the head pop past the second muscle, and he slid all the way in.  
He paused a moment, letting me become acquainted with the feel of him filling me, before he drew himself out, and slowly sank back in. I threw my head back feeling the slight burn of him stretching and filling me, while Gemma’s pussy pulsed around my own cock. The feeling was indescribable.  
He started picking up speed as I became more accustomed to his invasion. I let Lucien set the pace, and once I found his rhythm, I matched my thrusts to his, both of us sliding out before plunging deep again. Gemma lay there moaning as I used her hips to draw her onto my cock and anchor myself, as Lucien held mine tightly, thrusting against my backside.  
Lucien and I were breathing heavily as he fucked me and I fucked her, as he had promised. A sheen of sweat coated all of us, as Lucien picked up even more speed, really drilling into my ass. His momentum carried through me into Gemma, and it was like he was the puppet master, using me to fuck her.  
Gemma let out another high keen as she came again and clamped her inner muscles down tightly around my own cock. I gasped, as at that moment Lucien had plunged himself deep into me, perfectly hitting my prostate, and he pushed me into my own orgasm. My own inner muscles flexed, and Lucien let out a hoarse shout as he came as well.  
We all collapsed onto the bed, and I had enough presence of mind to be sure that it wasn’t directly on top of Gemma. We three lay there gasping, trying to draw air into our oxygen starved lungs, sweat sliding down our naked, entwined bodies.  
I felt Lucien slide out of me, and he flopped onto his back, still panting. Gemma stretched her arms above her head and sighed languidly, using her untrapped leg to brush along mine. I just lay there, reveling in the full body high that came from an intense orgasm, my brain floating in delirium.  
Lucien then reached over across my back, and patted Gemma affectionately on her heaving stomach.

“You do have a way of always finding the good ones, Love,” he said with a satiated smile upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, lovely readers. Another chapter added in the Chronicles. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this entry, sorry if the spacing is a little janky. Part two will go up on 6/1. Yes I am evil making you wait a day with a cliffhanger.


End file.
